


Valentine Hearts Flooded With Love

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just couldn't resist, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Alex might not have told Astra about Valentine's day, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I've written two pieces within a month? I can't, but I felt the need to write something for these two loving goofballs anyway. I hope you enjoy \o/

Alex wakes up slowly and shifts beneath the blankets, reaching out to the other side of the bed to cuddle up to her girlfriend as she does every morning. She's not sure when that became a habit exactly, it was probably somewhere in the last month that she'd started using Astra's body as a warm and breathing pillow, but she does know she misses it now when she finds it empty.

Her mouth droops a little - it's not a pout, she doesn't _pout_ , she's not Kara - and she buries her head in Astra's pillow instead, reveling in the woman's scent. It reminds her of a forest, somehow, with a hint of that smell when it has rained. It's soothing and Alex wonders how the woman manages to keep that scent when she hasn't been near a forest in a long time.

She doesn't know when that earthy smell had started to feel like the comfort of home either.

After a couple of minutes just lying there, she decides it's time to get up. There's no work today; J'onn had insisted to give her the day off and didn't seem like he'd take no for an answer. It had seemed silly to Alex, knowing it would be because it's Valentine's Day and she very much has a girlfriend this year, but it's not like Astra cared much for human customs. It's because of this she'd opted not to tell the Kryptonian about the day, figuring she'd ask about it if she was interested.

Quickly putting on some comfortable clothes - a loose red t-shirt and dark gray pants - she made her way into the open living room. Astra wasn't here either, but Alex smiled lightly when she noticed a tray with breakfast on the counter. That smiled broadened when she noticed the small stack of pancakes and turned into a small laugh upon seeing the syrup on top; the trail was shaped like a heart.

The still-hot coffee made her a little suspicious, it couldn't have been left alone for over 10 minutes even with Astra's heat-vision - why would she leave right when Alex woke up? - but any thoughts left her when she took a sip of the divine beverage, moaning in delight. Random acts of kindness weren't uncommon, especially not if one of both had to leave while the other was asleep, so surely the timing of it all was a simple coincidence.

So instead of worrying she sat down on one of the stools and tore into the pancakes, not surprised to find they were as good as the coffee. By the time she was finished she settled down on the couch, deciding on reading that book she'd picked up the other day, 'Popcorn Love'. It had good reviews and seemed to be held in high regard, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.

Alex barely finished the first chapter when there was a knocking on her door. She frowned lightly, she wasn't expecting anyone and her Kryptonian family generally preferred to utilize the window as entrance.

The agent was still considering the possibilities when she opened the door, finding a straight-faced Astra in front of her. Alex had come to know that expression as a mask to conceal whatever the woman was really feeling, just a little too tight to pass as neutrality. Her glance trailed down towards what Astra was holding and remained there in mild shock.

She had brought a small bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box that could only contain chocolates with her.

After a few moments Alex looked back into the woman's eyes and she swore Astra would have fainted by now if it wasn't for her Kryptonian physiology; she looked like she might anyway. "I understand Valentine's day is a day for people to celebrate their mutual love," Astra started, voice surprisingly steady. Then again, the general-turned-agent was exceptional at keeping composure and Alex was likely one of the very few that could see through it. "Will you be my Valentine, Alexandra?"

"Of course," Alex smiled and stepped into her girlfriend's space, gently lowering the bouquet so she could press a soft kiss to Astra's lips, who noticeably relaxed. When she pulled back she glanced down at the traditional gifts briefly. "While this is sweet, please tell me you didn't give into _every_ cliche."

Astra laughed at this, grinning mischievously as she rose the box. "Why don't you take a look and find out?"

Alex rose an eyebrow and took the box. She opened it and there were definitely chocolates in there, but that wasn't the only thing in there. Widened eyes turned to Astra, "You got us a flowboarding session in San Diego? Today? How did you pull that off?"

"I have my ways."

She tried to mock-glare at Astra, but giddiness morphed it into a gleeful smile within seconds and Alex found herself hugging her tightly. It was then she internally vowed to sweep Astra off her feet next year. "I can't believe you managed something like this, you're the best."

"I'm glad you like it, brave one," Astra murmured.

It all made sense now, too. The breakfast wasn't a coincidence, the heart should have been a clear indication of that, neither was the Kryptonian being noticeably absent this morning. She was likely out to get the final pieces of her surprise.

Alex suddenly found herself grateful for her boss not accepting her going to work on this holiday, when a thought hit her and she pulled back out of the hug. "Did you convince J'onn to give us the day off?" The feigned look of innocence told her all she needed to know.

Best. Valentine. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowboarding is essentially indoor surfing, for those not knowing what it is.


End file.
